The coating of substrates such as paper products with fluorochemicals to impart grease, oil, wax and solvent repellency has been known for some time. For example, Schwartz, "Oil Resistance Utilizing Fluorochemicals," TAPPI, Seminar Notes, 74, 71-75, (1987), discloses the use of commercially available FDA cleared fluorochemicals to impart resistance to low surface tension fluids on various substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,466 discloses treatment compositions containing fluorochemical carboxylic acid and epoxidic cationic resin to impart oil and water repellency to cellulosic materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,658 discloses fluorochemical copolymers useful for imparting oil and water repellency to cellulosic and textile materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,919 discloses fluorochemical compositions for imparting oil and water repellency to various substrates.
While these fluorochemical coatings are considered satisfactory for imparting grease, oil, wax and solvent repellency to substrates such as paper products, fluorochemical coatings generally suffer from the disadvantage of interfering with the glueability and the printability of the coated product.